


Clinging Close

by writinwaters (Anithene)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/writinwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks for her in the ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinging Close

When the fog clings close and lovingly to him, Byakuya knows it’s her. He knows it like his own bones, the stars in the night sky when everything is too long and dark for sleep. He looks for her in the page-ends of books, in the mirrors he put away after her death. He looks for her in the ashes of his long burnt-out heart, one he denies having, because denial is easier than acceptance. Byakuya knows the fog is her hands and her hair and her lips – pressed against his throat in a way she never did in life.


End file.
